


mission failure

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [40]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Groping, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Ahsoka Tano is going undercover, eager to prove herself by getting much needed information on a shady man in Coruscant. Unfortunately for her, she ends up being in over her head.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Original Character(s)
Series: Commissions [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 30





	mission failure

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Ahsoka Tano, as a loli, with an unnamed male OC

As far as assignments go, this must be one of the weirdest. Of course, Ahsoka Tano leapt at the opportunity, regardless of the complications involved. She is eager to prove herself to the Jedi Order, and thought that this would be an excellent chance to do so. The assignment doesn’t seem particularly  _ hard, _ and it’s not at all dangerous, it’s just a bit unusual. It doesn’t even require Ahsoka to leave Coruscant, which is another plus.

She will be completely alone, which carries its own dangers, but she’s more than confident that she can handle herself. Undercover missions like this are easy, so long as you can keep up whatever character you’re supposed to be, and she’ll have the Order to fall back on if things  _ do _ take a turn for the worst. Though, that seems impossible.

Ahsoka has seen the images of the man she’s supposed to be gathering information on. He’s overweight, human, and getting on in years. A chubby middle aged man like him could never pose a threat to her, even if she’s not as well trained as a Jedi Knight! The most minimal of combat training will surely be enough for the likes of him, if it even comes to that. Ideally it never will, considering she’s doing nothing more than gathering intel while pretending to serve him.

It is a bit strange, knowing that the only reason she’s being sent on this assignment is because of this man’s… proclivities. He prefers having younger girls around, hiring them on as maids. He has them around at all times, cleaning for him, cooking for him, taking care of any of his whims. That alone is worthy of scorn, and were it not for the numerous shady activities on Coruscant that he has ties to, the Order would have stepped in long ago. He’s too useful to simply take down, however. Not when they can glean a large amount of information from him, hopefully leading to the capture of worse criminals.

Trying to manipulate him in this way is a risk, but it is one they are willing to take. And that is how Ahsoka ends up alone in this man’s apartment. She has an emergency communicator, though it is only one way to minimize the risk of an accidental message blowing her cover. Not only that, it had to be completely miniscule. The outfit she is forced to wear is incredibly revealing, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, and anything bulky would surely be noticed. It is a maid dress, though it is cut in such a revealing way it hardly classifies as clothing. 

She can’t help but blush, feeling the cool air of the man’s apartment on her skin. Of course, she knows his eyes are darting over her, taking in every inch of her he can see. She stands completely still, waiting for his orders. It’s not difficult, even if it is a weird feeling. She’s trained through worse than this, and can handle some ogling from some weird scummy man. Despite her confidence, her face is burning. No matter how hard she tries to force it down, there’s a trace of shame that anyone is seeing her like this, but especially a man like this.

It’s all for the Order, though. For her future. She can withstand anything, and she will withstand this. For quite some time, all he does is look at her. When he finally speaks to her, it is simply to command her to clean up around the apartment. Simple work like this is nothing, and Ahsoka gets to it. She’s vaguely aware of his eyes on her, watching her intently as she works. She knows that he’s watching for any time her skirt peeks up, any time she has to bend forward. It’s disgusting that a man would fall to this sort of preference, going so far as to keep younger girls around at all times.

Obviously, exposing anyone to this sort of danger is risky. The Order thinks it will be worth it, in the end, even if they are essentially risking Ahsoka. Younger Jedi are less tempered, far more susceptible to temptation, but Ahsoka is promising and sure that she can resist anything. It’s far from an ideal situation, but the only way anyone is getting close to this target is by acting as one of his maids. 

“Come here,” the man orders, eventually. Ahsoka straightens back up, turning to face him. He’s smiling, but there’s no warmth to it at all. She can sense his intentions, and knows there’s not a single pure thing about them. “You should take a break from straightening up.”

“Of course, sir,” Ahsoka answers, keeping her voice steady and even. Just to add to the illusion, she makes herself sound a bit scared. Of course she’s not  _ actually _ scared in the slightest, it’s only to help her lull him into a false sense of security. 

Once she closes the distance between them, he looks her up and down. It’s the first chance he’s had to take a close look at her, and he likes what he’s seeing. The young girl Togruta is exotic, a rarity even for him. Her flesh is such an inviting color, especially as her thighs lead up to her skirt. 

“Turn around,” he orders, and Ahsoka obeys. If she goes along with whatever this man says, letting him have his way with her, she’s sure to get in close quickly. Once she knows more about him, and has access to what she needs, she can get out of this situation. Anything until then will be tolerable, especially with her training. “Lovely, just lovely.”

The man’s comments come as he lifts her skirt, and Ahsoka feels her face warming up. He lets the fabric fall, after a mere peek, but she is confident he’s nowhere near done with her yet. His hands drift up, taking hold of her slender hips, squeezing her for a moment, and she can’t help gasping out. He chuckles, working his way up her toned back, appreciating the muscles she’s trained so hard to develop. 

“You have such a lovely body, Ahsoka,” the man comments, using her name for the first time. A cold dread runs through her. Was he given her name? She was only told to report to this apartment, and that he would be here waiting for her. The Order didn’t give her any sort of alias to go by, so she supposes he might have been told her name. It’s far too late for her to check, but this level of familiarity with a man who is feeling up her body is uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, her voice a bit shaky.

From behind, he pulls her closer to him, shifting his hands to her chest. He gropes at her flat chest, feeling up her developing breasts through the dress. She gasps out, especially as his fingers brush over her nipples. A strange feeling surges through her, a heat building up within her core, but it’s over quickly as the man moves on. He pushes her forward once more, his hand dropping down, grabbing hold of her ass.

It’s not as intense a feeling, but that same heat builds up within her, as he squeezes her. He groans, leaning in against her as he feels up her ass. He rests his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent as he touches her. She can sense him behind her, feel how close he is, and how much larger he is than her. Despite her training, there’s something strange about having him this close, having his hands on her. A certain powerlessness Ahsoka has not felt before. 

It only adds to her growing arousal, despite how desperately she tries to push those feelings away. She should not be enjoying this,  _ must _ not be enjoying this. She focuses, pushing all of her efforts into meditation. She slips into a minor trance, doing her best to ignore the feelings building up within her. The man notices her slipping inside of herself, doing her best to ignore him, and that only adds fuel to the fires of his lust. He gropes her harder, squeezing at her, touching her, but nothing he does gets a reaction now. Even as he slips his hand between her legs, brushing against her panties, Ahsoka remains distant. 

That is, until he shoves her forward. His desk is low, so low that he can easily bend her over it. The motion is enough to snap her out of her trance, and he is already pinning her hands down on the desk. Her skirt is far too short to cover her now, and she wonders what this twisted man will do next.

“It’s not polite to ignore your client,” the man says, chastising her. With one hand, he holds her arms above her head, keeping her bent over the desk. With the other, he rears back, smacking her ass with his open palm. Ahsoka whimpers, surprised by the sudden impact. “A good girl should just enjoy herself, hm?”

“Yes, sir,” Ahsoka agrees, though she is only doing so to get out of this. It’s a change she doesn’t enjoy, it was much easier to withstand him groping her than this. She can sense him shaking his head, sighing heavily.

“I can tell you don’t mean that, Ahsoka,” he says, and hearing her name from him once more makes it even harder for Ahsoka to calm down. He rears back, spanking her once more. She cries out, turning back to glare at him. “I suppose I’ll have to keep this up, won’t I?”

Before she can answer, he spanks her again. He quickly falls into rhythm, spanking her repeatedly, and Ahsoka can hardly stand this feeling. It hurts, but deeper than that, the shame that she feels at being in this situation mingles with the pleasure she was trying so hard to ignore. It amplifies it, building it up higher and higher, and she begins to wonder why she was trying so hard to resist it anyway. It’s not a bad feeling, not at all. Even with him spanking her, the pleasure she feels surges. Hit after hit, she whimpers, losing herself in the pleasure she feels.

“Are you going to be a good girl now?” the man asks, finally letting up.

“Mhm,” Ahsoka answers, looking back at him. She’s not glaring this time, her eyes a bit watery, but otherwise complacent. “I’ll be good.”

“Good, then I’ll let you up,” the man responds. He releases her, and Ahsoka straightens up. As soon as she does, he’s on her again, grabbing her ass once more. This time, he reaches around her with his other hand, reaching beneath her skirt and between her legs. He feels her panties, and can immediately tell how damp she is. “Enjoying yourself, aren’t you? I’m so glad to see that.”

“I’m… what?” Ahsoka asks, surprised. He shouldn’t be able to tell the effect he’s having on her, it’s all in her head.

“You’re soaking wet, young lady,” he answers, and her blush deepens. “That means you want this, you know.”

He couldn’t be right, could he? She wouldn’t  _ want _ this kind of treatment, it is all for her assignment, and nothing more. She’s only here for that, to get information, and none of the weird feelings that were building up within her mean anything. She can push those away, she is a Jedi in training, and she is not going to fall to such base desires. 

Or so she tells herself. She’s just as aware as him that she’s wet, she’s felt her panties dampen as he feels her up, as he spanks her, but she wasn’t fully aware of why that was. Knowing that it is a sign of arousal, Ahsoka begins to feel a growing sense of dread. This man can’t be right, can he? She’s only been around him for one day, and she’s already falling victim to this treatment? There’s no way.

~X~

Days pass, and things get no better for Ahsoka. So far, the man has done nothing new to her. He touches her, and he spanks her, and every day she enjoys it more. She can’t imagine what else he might do, doesn’t even try, not when this is enough for her. It’s already getting to a point where simply being in the same room with him is enough to set her off, to have her arousal building up.

Ahsoka reminds herself that this is all an act, that it is only to help her get closer to what she needs. If she can keep this up, and just get the information she needs, it will all be over and she won’t have to face how strange all of this is. She hopes that he slips up soon, giving her an opening. She doesn’t like the path he’s setting her upon, doesn’t like the way her body is reacting to him.

“I didn’t do anything wrong, sir,” Ahsoka protests. Today, instead of his desk, he bends Ahsoka over his knee. 

“I know,” he answers, “But you’ve only just woken up, and you’re already soaking wet. What else can I do?”

He’s right, she knows. Her body has betrayed her once again, crying out for his attention even as she tries to retain control. She’s been trained to overcome this sort of thing, to overpower her body with her mind, and yet she can’t force these desires away. As he begins spanking her, she cries out, her voice high and needy.

How is she falling so quickly? How is he doing this to her? Is this some sort of ability, or was Ahsoka simply this susceptible to this sort of treatment? She assures herself it must be the former. This man must be more dangerous than they thought, and perhaps she should reach out for further assistance. Not that she can send a message right now, with her ass hanging off of his leg, his hand smacking her again and again. All she can do is endure it, and do her best to fight off the growing arousal she feels.

It’s futile, of course. Her body is too far gone, and her mind is quickly falling with it. His efforts bear fruit before long, causing her breath to hitch. She feels a strange surging within her, as if she’s so close to something great. Each of his hits pushes her closer, and she’s whimpering, crying out, and one more hit is enough to push her over the edge. 

She cries out, louder and more shrill than any other cry, and he knows he’s broken her. Ahsoka doesn’t know it, but her climax crashes over her, and her head spins as she loses herself in this intoxicating feeling. Why would she deny herself this? Why would she resist the growing arousal she’s felt, if it leads to this? 

“That’s a good girl,” he murmurs, as she comes down from her orgasm. “Doesn’t that feel better?”

“It does” Ahsoka answers, and for the first time, she’s not lying. Deep within her, something shifts. She feels grateful to this man, glad that he’s showing her the depths of the pleasure she can feel. The pleasure he gives to her. Pleasure that she’s been taught to resist, but no longer wants to.

~X~

Ahsoka’s mind continues to warp. Her days become little more than being teased by this man, toyed with, brought to climax again and again. He tells her all about the things he plans to do to her someday, about the ways she will someday pleasure him. The man is always working to pleasure her, even as he teaches her the ways she’ll someday pay him back. She’s eager, waiting for those days with bated breath. She hardly remembers her assignment, the reason she’s here in the first place.

What does any of that matter, when all of this feels so good? She’s getting in close, quite easily now, and whenever she’s ready she can get what she needs from him. But she owes him so much now! He’s made her feel so good, it wouldn’t be right for her to just sell him out like that. To take the information and run, when she has to pay him back. Ahsoka doesn’t realize just how much she’s failed in her mission, or how far gone she is.

She doesn’t dwell on those thoughts for long, as she’s never given the chance. He’s always touching her, always talking to her, and he keeps telling her tonight will be  _ special _ . She isn’t sure what he means, but she’s hoping she’ll finally have the chance to start paying him back.

~X~

He leads her into his bedroom, and Ahsoka’s heart is racing. She keeps thinking,  _ finally, finally! _ It’s a constant loop inside of her head, as she knows exactly what he has in mind. He stands beside his bed, looking down at her, and Ahsoka is quick to get to work. He’s talked her through this so many times, told her time and time again what she’s to do next, and it’s with shaky hands that she kneels in front of him. On her knees, she reaches out, undoing his belt, unbuttoning his pants, and finally pulling them down.

She reveals his cock, marveling at how  _ big _ he is. She’s seen him bulging against his pants, of course. He’s almost always hard around her, especially as he toys with her. But he’s always held back, always focused on  _ her _ pleasure. She doesn’t realize why that is, or that he was simply biding his time for this moment. Instead, Ahsoka genuinely believes he was sacrificing his own pleasure for hers. The young Jedi couldn’t begin to wrap her mind around the depths of his manipulations, or the ways he’s been slowly breaking her down to this point.

None of that matters to her now. She wants this, she wants to touch him, to feel him. She wraps her hand around his cock, just like he’s told her so many times. It’s so big, her hand can hardly fit around his shaft, but she begins to slowly pump up and down his length.

“Ah, Ahsoka,” he groans, looking down at her. “You must have listened to me so well, you’re such a good girl.”

Hearing him use her name used to fill her with a sense of dread, but now she loves it. She wants to hear it more from him, to hear her praise her like this. She picks up the pace, jacking him off towards her face. He loves seeing her like this, loves seeing how far she’s fallen. She’s so wonderfully exotic, and he’s loved every second of breaking her like this. The depths she’s sunk to, all because of a little teasing.

It would have been so easy to try and force her into bed from day one, but he knew that would be dangerous. Young and innocent as she may seem, he’s not ignorant to what she really is. He’s been careful not to let that slip, though he thought he may have blown his cover the first time he slipped up and used her name. The Jedi Order is antiquated, and hacking into their databases is far easier than one would expect. He knew Ahsoka Tano was coming for him, and was excited to see how beautiful she was.

He couldn’t wait for her, to see what kind of girl she really was. He had hoped he could push her to this point, to break her down and make her his, and it seems that he was successful. Only time will tell for sure, but as she leans into him, pressing her lips to his cock, and gazing up at him so expectantly, he thinks he’s won.

“That’s a good girl,” he praises her once more, and her eyes widen. She is eager for more, and begins bobbing her head up and down on his dick, eagerly sucking him off. The pleasure he feels seeing her like this is incredible, knowing that he managed to break down such a cold and distant girl, so sure of her strength and ability, and turn her into a slut that is eager to suck his cock.

Ahsoka is going off of his vague instructions, doing her best to pleasure him. She remembers what he told her, how to use her lips, her tongue, all for his pleasure. She wants this, wants to make him feel as good as he made her feel. It’s only right, isn’t it? It doesn’t matter what she was taught before, or how bad of a man the Order said he is. He’s been nothing but kind to her, kind and helpful, and sucking him off is simply paying him back for all that kindness.

He reaches out, placing his hand on top of her head. She’s soft and warm, and the feeling of her tiny mouth wrapped around his huge cock is intoxicating. He works to guide her, to keep a firm grip on her while she sucks him off. Each time she raises up, he pulls her down a bit further, until she’s taken most of his cock into her mouth. He can feel himself slipping into her throat, feel her struggling not to gag on his length, and wants so badly to push in the rest of the way.

He doesn’t want to push her though, this is still a delicate operation. He wants to break her completely before he pushes things too far, and knows he should continue being kind and patient with her.

“Do you think you can take more?” he asks, gazing down at her hopefully. She nods as best as she can with his dick in her mouth, and he smiles. “Thank you, Ahsoka.”

With her permission, he pulls her down the rest of the way, feeling his cock slide down her throat. She gags on him, sputtering around his dick, but that only adds to the pleasure he feels. He could let her keep this up, let her suck him off, or even shift to fucking her throat in earnest. But he doesn’t want to push himself too hard. There will be plenty of time for that later, for now, he wants her. He pulls her off of him, and she seems a bit dazed as she sucks in air, desperate to catch her breath.

“Did I do good?” she asks, as soon as she’s able.

“Yes, you did,” he answers, “You’re a good girl, Ahsoka, learning so quickly.”

“But you want to stop?” Ahsoka asks, a bit confused. 

“Oh, not at all. We’re just moving on to something else,” the man answers, already reaching down to pull her up. She’s so light, it’s easy for him to lift her up, throwing her down onto his bed. Ahsoka gasps, as the air is knocked out of her, but she’s laughing as she lands on the bed.

He’s on her immediately, pushing up her skirt, and yanking her panties down.

“Am I finally paying you back?” she asks, and he chuckles.

“It’ll take far more than this, after all I’ve done for you. Besides, you’re going to enjoy this too,” the man promises, and Ahsoka looks so excited.

“You’re going to fuck me?” she asks, her heart pounding. She’s been waiting for this, wanting this as soon as he first brought it up. She should be repulsed, all of her teachings tell her as much, but everything has felt so good. How could she not be excited? With her patnies pulled down, tossed onto the floor, the man shifts her body. She’s on her back, legs spread, and he shoves his fingers inside of her.

She whimpers at the sudden penetration, but she’s so wet by now that it’s no struggle at all for him to finger her. He works quickly, spreading his fingers within her to help get her ready for what comes next. She’s a small girl, and his cock is far too big for her, he has to take his time getting her ready.

It’s a welcome break, considering how close he was getting from her sucking him off, and he wants to savor every bit of her first time. After a moment, she’s crying out, begging him to move on.

“Please, sir, I’m ready! I can handle it!” Ahsoka begs, and her voice is music to his ears. He’s really pushed her this far, that she’s begging him to fuck her. It’s a thing of beauty, and he pulls his hand back. She’s soaked, enough that she’s dampening the bed beneath her with her arousal. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Ahsoka,” he says, and she nods eagerly.

“I know! Please, I’ve been waiting for so long now!” Ahsoka whines, and he laughs.

“It’ll be worth it. I’m going to fuck you all night, and I’m going to come inside of you each and every time,” he says, and she isn’t sure why that thrills her so much. She should be worried, worried that he’s going to get her pregnant despite how young she is, despite her mission. Instead, she’s excited. She doesn’t care a bit about what might happen, so long as she continues feeling as good as he makes her feel. 

“Please,” she gasps out, and he grins. He lines up the tip of his cock, pressing it into her. He knows he’s got her now, knows she’s right where he wants her. He pushes in, thrusting into her, moving slowly for now. Each inch he pushes into her tight cunt is a new heaven for him, especially as she whimpers. She’s so wet, so tight, and he knows he’s going to have a lot of fun with his new toy. “Your cock is so huge!”

“Perfect for a slutty Jedi like you, huh?” the man comments, and Ahsoka gasps. Her eyes widen, but with his cock inside of her, she can’t muster much of a defense. “Oh, surprised? I knew the whole time. A simple infiltration mission, right? Het in close, undercover, and get out?”

“I… how did you…?” Ahsoka asks, worried that this might change things. He wasn’t supposed to know, wasn’t supposed to find out. She doesn’t want him to stop, not when he’s only just shoved into her.

“I have my methods,” he answers, letting her adjust to his cock. He’s pushed in as far as he can manage, with her whimpering beneath him. He can see tears welling up in her eyes, and can tell that she’s worried now. “But it’s okay. They didn’t know they sent such a slut, did they?”

“Of course not! You made me this way,” Ahsoka answers, and he begins to thrust into her. 

“You’re my slut now, maybe you were a Jedi once, but isn’t this more fun?” he asks, and Ahsoka nods.

“It is! I love this!” she cries out, and he speeds up. His thrusts grow quicker, harder, as he pushes her closer to her limit. 

“If you stay my little slut, and forget all about being a Jedi, I’ll keep you here with me,” he tells her, and her eyes widen.

“You promise?” she asks, all too eager to forsake everything else for this man. All of her ambitions, all of her confidence, he’s stripped it all away, leaving her with nothing but a desire for more pleasure. He’s tamed her completely, and is eager to enjoy his handiwork.

“Of course, because you’re my good girl. They told you not to give in to pleasure, not to feel things like this, but they were only trying to hold you back. Isn’t this amazing?” he asks, and Ahsoka nods.

“Yes! It’s so good,” she whines, and he chuckles. He’s really broken her, through and through. He finally quiets, deciding to focus on fucking her senseless. It’s not hard, with all the work he’s put into her she’s so susceptible to this. She can’t resist his cock, not when she wants him so badly, and as he slams into her again and again her body reacts.

She tightens up around him, as she’s pushed closer and closer to her limit. Once he finally pushes her over the edge, she cries out, coming for him. Her body is so tight, so perfect, and he can hold back no longer. He pushes into her once more, shoving in as deep as he can manage, before he finally groans, pumping her full of his seed. He slumps over on top of her, cock still inside of her, as he catches his breath. She wraps her arms around him hugging him tightly as he lays on her.

“Can we… do that more?” Ahsoka asks, her voice a bit shaky.

“Of course,” the man answers. “If I’m going to knock you up, I’ll have to fuck you way more than that.”

It’s the start of a long night. He guides her through countless positions, fucking her each time he’s recovered enough to handle her. Whenever he’s resting, he fingers her, plays with her, making her come over and over again. When he’s fucking her, she can never get enough, coming for him each time. Her climaxes are always what tip him over the edge, pushing him to fill her with his seed.

Ahsoka’s mind is so warped now, so far gone, she’s lost herself completely in the pleasure this man offers. She hopes they can do this every night, that she can be his forever. Nothing has felt so good as when he fucks her, when he groans and fills her up, that warmth entering into her each time he comes. Each time he pulls out of her, she’s already wanting to beg for more. Ahsoka has been completely broken, but she is loving every second of it. 

The Jedi has lost every bit of resolve she possessed before this, becoming nothing more than this man’s eager toy. The Order might try and move in on him soon, after they receive no contact from Ahsoka. By then they’ll be long gone, however, so that he can keep his new prize all to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
